


Noo I’m Not Scared

by GreatNarwally



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Rated T for swearing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNarwally/pseuds/GreatNarwally
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is having a movie night! Nico is hanging out with Will and there’s cuddles uwu
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Noo I’m Not Scared

“Movie night?” Nico asked Will as they walked to their cabins. Chiron had decided to change it up a little. There’s never been a camp-wide movie night before.

“It’s going to be so fun! The younger kids are watching a Disney movie and we’re watching something else. We’re going to clear out the Apollo cabin so we can do it there,” Will explained.

“What’re we watching?” Nico asked. He hadn’t watched many movies, given his being born like eighty years ago.

“You’ll see. It’s really good! It’s a little scary, though,” Will said.

“ I’m sure I’ve seen worse than whetever is in that movie. I’m a son of Hades! I can handle anything!”

“Sure you can, Sunshine.” Will rolled his eyes and kissed Nico on the cheek. “See you tonight!” 

Nico’s face turned red. “Yeah, see you.”

————————

“Hey, Nico! Over here!” Will called from a couch. “We can share a blanket.” He was sitting next to Cecil, Lou Ellen, Leo and Calypso. Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on another couch next to them. Hazel and Frank were at Camp Jupiter. 

“Hi Will,” Nico sat down next to Will, who put his arm around him. Where did all these couches come from? There were enough couches to fit all of the older campers together. They must have borrowed some from other cabins. “When is it starting?”

“Right now. Shh!”

————

The movie was already looking very ominous. Not that Nico would admit it, but he was feeling a little creeped out. He moved closer to Will.

*15 minutes later*

“Holy shit! That’s- Oh gods- ugh! What the hell was that? They just-! What.. Will, you never said there was going to be.. whatever this is!” Nico gestured towards the movie. Will smirked.

“I am not scared!” Nico said.

“I never said you were,” Will answered.

“I’m not,” he insisted.

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Will went back to watching.

*20 minutes later*

“What the fuck is that? Oh my fucking gods, oh ew! Ughh why am I watching this?” Nico buried his face in Will’s shoulder. “I am not scared,” he mumbled through his shirt. 

“No, you’re just mildly disturbed, right?” Will said as sarcastically as he could.

“Yeah, that. Not scared at all, nope,” Nico cuddled up to him and started watching again. Will pressed his lips to the top of his head. Nico’s face turned pink and he sank farther into his embrace. 

*30 minutes later*

“Noooo somebody kill him! He can’t just go around killing everybody! Stop stop nooo!”Will raised his eyebrows at Nico.

“I know what you’re going to say. I’m not! I’m not scared! I’m not even a little unsettled! I am just very emotionally invested in this movie!”

“Right.”Will rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his stubborn boyfriend.

*1 hour later*

“He’s not going to die. He can’t, he’s the main character! No he is NOT going to die.” Nico looked at the situation unfolding on the screen. “He’s dead, I knew it, why in the world..wait he’s not? Wh-” Nico heard a quiet 3..2..1.. He looked over just in time to see Percy and Jason go “eEww!!” when the girl kissed the main character. 

Annabeth smacked Percy on the arm, saying, “If you think kisses are so gross, I’m sure you can go a few days without any!”

Percy whined, “Nooo! Please I love you!” He kissed her on the cheek.

Nico was happy for them. It was like they were made for each other. He had gotten over his crush on Percy. He didn’t feel jealous anymore, and he had his own beautiful boyfriend now. He looked up at Will. He was so.. sunshiny, so warm and friendly. He was perfect in every way. 

Will looked down. “Whatcha looking at, Sunshine?”

“…You,” Nico gently smiled. “I love you, you know.”

Will kissed him, short and sweet. “That was incredibly sappy, but I love you too.”

Once the movie was over, Nico shadow-traveled the both of them to the Hades cabin. 

“I told you, you can’t just do that whenever you want!” Will went full doctor-mode and started lecturing the son of Hades. 

“I know I know, but I’m tiired,” Nico slurred sleepily, pulling Will in the bed. He snuggled up next to his boyfriend. Will lost all resolve and melted into the embrace.

“What did you think of the movie?” He murmured.

“My life is a lie,” Nico answered.

“Did you get scared?” Will asked smugly.

“Nooooo,” Nico mumbled into Will’s chest, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi let me know what you think, it’s my first fanfic so it might be bad
> 
> I appreciate YOU :D


End file.
